


Too Late

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Laurens, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is getting married and Laurens tries to stop her before it's too late.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Laurens, “Don’t touch me.” & “Don’t say that. Not now.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Y/N and John were childhood sweethearts. They were inseparable from their earliest moments. They played together, they went to school together, and the spent time at each other’s house constantly. They became best friends and remained as such through high school.

During their freshman year, Y/N realized that she had fallen for her best friend. John was sweet and funny and charming and everything she wanted. She had had a crush on him for a while and it had finally blossomed into love.  
Unfortunately, John didn’t seem to feel the same. He never made a move or anything, so Y/N decided to take it into her own hands. Maybe he was just being shy? She dropped hints and made comments and even asked him to be her date for several school dances, but nothing. He never attempted to take anything further and always seemed to change the topic when she was about to bring it up.

When she realized he did not return her feelings, she decided to back off. They were best friends and she didn’t want to lose that over anything.  
____  
After high school, they went to different colleges but they kept in touch. They spent time with each other they were home (which wasn’t very often) and they texted and emailed and did what they could.

Y/N met a young man whom she grew to love. He was a good man and he loved her as much as she loved him. Within two months of their graduation, they were engaged. She set a date and she excitedly told John about her new adventure. He responded with a “Congratulations!” and she was happy. She would always hold a special place for him in her heart and his congratulations made her feel even more as if she was making the right decision.  
____   
It was the eve before wedding and she was standing in her room practicing her vows.

“I promise to love you wholeheartedly and…No, that’s not right. Okay, okay. I promise to love you always and to keep you close to…my…heart?” She checked over the paper where she had written the vows. Y/N was getting frustrated with herself, but it wasn’t enough to dampen her mood. She was getting married tomorrow and nothing could upset her now.

*knock, knock*

She went to the door and opened it to find John standing there with a strange look on his face.

“John, are you okay? It’s late.”

“I, uh, I’m fine. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” She stood aside as he walked in a few feet, only to turn around and start fidgeting with his jacket. “Um, can we sit down? I need to talk to you.” She was concerned now, but led him into the living room where they sat on the couch.

“Are you sure you’re okay, John? How are you really?”

“I’m in love with you.” It rushed out of his mouth and Y/N sat staring for a few seconds trying to process his words.

“What did you say?”

“I’m in love with you, Y/N.”

“No, John. Don’t say that. Not now.”

“Y/N, marry me.” He grabbed her hand as he pleaded and she ripped it out of his grasp immediately. She was close to tears and didn’t want him to see.

“Don’t touch me. I think you need to leave.”

“Y/N, please―”

“No, John. You never said. I tried over and over to tell you that I loved you and you never listened or you changed the subject or you ignored it.” Her tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now. “How dare you come to my house the night before my wedding!”

“I always loved you, but I thought you deserved better, that you were meant for someone better than me. Y/N, I was scared, but when I heard about your engagement I realized that I had to tell before it was too late.” He was pleading now, on the verge of his own tears as he explained.

“You’re too late. It might have been different if you had said something then, but now it’s too late, John. I’m getting married tomorrow to a man who loves me.”

“Please, Y/N, we could―”

“No, we couldn’t. You need to leave, please. I can’t do this, John. There’s nothing more to say.” She dried her tears on her sleeve and stood up to walk him to the door. He followed silently and gave her one last heartbroken look as he turned to leave. He was so beautiful in his sadness, so much that she wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she knew that was impossible.

“I’m sorry, John. I’ve loved you for a long time and I will always hold you in a special place, but my heart belongs to someone else now. I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as another round of tears came suddenly.

“I will ways love you, Y/N. Please don’t forget me.” With that, he turned and walked back down the street, missing her whispered, “Never.”


End file.
